warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gods
The Warhammer World has many deities, gods and goddesses; which are worshipped by its inhabitants. The Gods of Chaos :Main article: Chaos Gods. The many followers of Chaos devote themselves to one of the daemonic entities of the Realm of Chaos. Some worship the force of Chaos Undivided itself. There are many minor Chaos Gods, most of which are not named, but the four main Ruinous Powers are known across the world: * Khorne - God of hate, rage and bloodshed. * Nurgle - God of plague, despair and inevitable decay. * Slaanesh - God of self-indulgence and lust. * Tzeentch - God of change, sorcery, ambition, hope and scheming. Human Gods There are a great many gods worshipped by humans, and which ones are known and worshipped differs depending on the society and local custom. Gods of the Old World :Main article: Old World Pantheon Of the Gods and Goddesses worshiped in the Old World, perhaps the most important are Sigmar, patron of the Empire, the Lady of the Lake, patron of Bretonnia, and Ursun, patron of Kislev. Other important deities are Morr, Shallya, Taal, Rhya, Ulric, Verena, Ranald, Manann and Myrmidia. Nehekhara The ancient human kingdom of Nehekhara had their own pantheon of Gods. See below. Others * The people of Ind are said to worship "a thousand Gods". One of these is called Gilgadresh. * Around -1200 IC, the worship of Chi'an Chi (Tzeentch) became popular among the aristocracy of Beichei in Cathay. It is unclear whether Tzeentch worship is common or legal in Cathay. * The Golden Magus, a seafaring Sorcerer from Araby, is a worshipper of Tzeentch.Dreadfleet (novella) by Phil Kelly. It is unclear whether Tzeentch worship is common or legal in Araby. * Araby is known to worship a single creator god, who is manifested on the world by his chosen prophets. * Nothing is known about the religions of Nippon, Khuresh or the Amazons. Dwarf Ancestor Gods :Main article: Ancestor Gods. The Dwarfs practice a form of ancestor worship, where they believe that certain famous Dwarfs from early in their history have ascended to become Ancestor Gods. The most well-known Ancestor Gods are Grimnir, Grungni and Valaya, but several others have been mentioned in various materials. Grombrindal (AKA The White Dwarf) is a semi-mythical figure, a sort of legendary hero who is sometimes called The Living Ancestor. Elven Gods :Main articles: Elven Pantheon, Cytharai, Cadai. The polytheistic Elven Pantheon is divided into two main groups: the Cadai (Gods of the Heavens) and Cytharai (Gods of the Underworld). Depending on the source, Morai-heg may be listed as a member of the Cadai, Cytharai or in a unique position between the two groups. The various kindreds of Elves place a different emphasis on the worship of different dieties. The Dark Elves give greatest glory to Khaine, the High Elves place Asuryan the highest, while the Wood Elves place the greatest importance on Kurnous and Isha. In some versions of the lore, certain elves such as Morathi, worship the Chaos God Slaanesh. In 8th edition lore, Doomfire Warlocks offer souls to Slaanesh to save their own. The Old Ones :Main article: Old Ones. The Lizardmen worship the Old Ones, advanced beings who travelled to the world long ago and created the Lizardmen, Elves, Dwarfs, Humans, Halflings and Ogres. There are many Old Ones, but some of the more well-known Old Ones are Chotec the Solar God, Tepok the Inscrutable, Tzunki the Water God, Itzl the God of Cold-Blooded Beasts, and Quetzl the Protector. Sotek the Serpent is technically not an Old One, but has risen to become the most important God of the Lizardmen. Nehekharan Gods :Main article: Nehekharan Pantheon. The people of the ancient empire of Nehekhara worshipped a polytheistic pantheon of deities. In modern times, many of the Tomb Kings still hold to these ancient beliefs. Some of the most well-known Nehekharan dieties are Ptra the creator god of the sun, and Asaph the asp goddess of purity and vengeance. Other important dieties were Tahoth, Usirian, Geheb, Djaf and Khsar. Greenskin Gods The Gods of the Greenskins: * Gork and Mork - The twin Gods of the Orcs & Goblins. One cunningly brutal, the other brutally cunning. Orcs can never quite agree which god is which, and many battles have been fought as a result. * Spider-God - A third deity next to Gork and Mork, worshiped only by the Spider Kult of Forest Goblins. Chaos Dwarfs * Hashut- The Chaos Dwarf God, he represents dark industry, smoldering hatred, fire and is associated with bulls. ** The Priests of Hashut are the Sorcerer-Prophets, who are also the political leaders of the Chaos Dwarfs. Skaven * The Horned Rat - God of the Skaven, he represents the ruthlessness, hunger and viciousness of the Skaven. ** Clan Pestilens is a breakaway sect who worship the Horned Rat in his aspect as the bringer of plagues/disease. Ogre Kingdoms * The Great Maw - The most important God of the Ogres * Fire Mouth - Another god of the Ogres References es:Dioses_de_Warhammer Category:Lore Category:Gods